1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock boxes and more particularly pertains to a new telephone lock box for preventing unauthorized access to a telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lock boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, lock boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,937,860; 3,495,050; 4,005,279; 3,899,647; 4,959,858; and 2,928,909.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new telephone lock box. The inventive device includes a housing that has front and back sides, a pair of lateral sides, and a closed bottom. The sides define an interior of the housing that receives the telephone. An opening into the interior is defined by upper edges of the sides. A lid closes the opening of the housing. A rear end of the lid is pivotally coupled to the back wall of the housing. A forward end of the lid has a hasp coupled to it. The front side of the housing has a loop extending from it. A hinged portion of the hasp has a slot that receives the loop.
In these respects, the telephone lock box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing unauthorized access to a telephone.